Aika
by nezumi-chan1
Summary: **CHAP. 8 UP!!!!...finally...**Aika, a normal teenage girl who likes to keep to herself...well...not exactly NORMAL...
1. english class

"Aika"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. Do I look...erm seem like mr. Toriyama?!? I'm not a guy! Anyways, if I were him, I'd be making new episodes of dbz. DUH!  
  
Authors note: This is my first fan fic, so bear with me if it's bad. If it is any good or you can just send suggestions, e-mail me.  
  
Chapter 1-English class  
  
'Another boring day in English class.' Thought Aika. Her teacher, miss Shindai, was rambling on about about a project due three weeks from today. "You will all draw a number and whatever number you pick, you will be paired with the person who has the same number." Said miss Shindai. "I will pass the bucket around now."  
  
All the while Aika paid no attention whatsoever. She was too busy thinking about a social studies test she had next period. She was suddenly throne back into reallity by REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, loud sqeals. 'What the...?' Aika looked up at the board, it had everyone's name on it. Aika scrolled down the list of names, Tommy: 7, Rachel: 5, BLA BLA BLA, until she got to the name 'TRUNKS: 9'. She leaned over to a girl sitting next to her. "What are we doing?" Aika asked.  
  
"We are drawing nubers to see who gets paired up whith who for our project. I want to be paired up whith Trunks! He is soooooo cute!" the girl giggled.  
  
'Ugh! Is that all theese girls think about? Boys? Why Trunks? I don't get it.'  
  
"Miss Negaisu! I said pick a number!" Her teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...Yes ma'am!" Aika said, jerked her head up and reached into the bucket type thing.  
  
'Please don't pick nine, please don't pick nine, please don't pick nine!' Aika desperatly thought. She knew if she picked nine, all the girls would never leave her alone, always asking really stupid questions like, 'Oh, dose his breath smell like, minty fresh?, or even stupider ones like, What time dose he feed his giant armadillos?'  
  
Aika slowly took her hand out of the bucket, only to reveal she had picked the DREADED number nine. 'Why me?'Right after she thought that, all the girls where silent for about a half-a-second, when they started tackling her with the idiotic questions to ask him, and other junk. Aika looked over at Trunks, who was doubled over laughing along with all the other guys who were laughing just because Trunks was.  
  
That day, at lunch, Aika was doing her best to act cheerful after her social studies test. Just then, Trunks sneaked to her table unoticed by other girls.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Trunks said, already seated.  
  
"Yeah, just don't let anyone see you. I'm tired of all those girls trailing after me like I'm a celebrity or something!" Aika replied to Trunks' question.  
  
"Well," Trunks said, "You kinda get used to it. I always have people following me, mostly girls. It's...aggravating."  
  
"Yeah, but how do make them stop?"  
  
"You can't." Trunks said. " But I was thinking, if I dye my hair green, and wear ear-rings, do you think they'ed quit following me?"  
  
"No, they'ed just dye thier hair green, and start wearing ear-rings too."  
  
"Well, I came here to ask about the project. Do you want to switch off, like going to my house tonight, yours tomorrow, Or what?"  
  
"Well, we could go into the library." Aika suggested.  
  
"No way! I'm not EVER going into the library again! The last time I went there, all the girls started squeeling and making a ton of noise, and I got into trouble with the librarian!" Trunks was gasping after he got all that out.  
  
"O...kay..."  
  
"Let's just go to my house." Trunks said.  
  
"Good idea." Aika replied.  
  
"But, I have to go home and change first. What time should I come over, and where do you live, and what time will I be back? I don't want to miss super."  
  
"Well," Trunks thought about all the questions that he had just been asked and how he was going to answer them. "Okay, five-thirty, Capsule Corp., eight-thirty. Yeah...I think..."  
  
"YOU LIVE AT CAPSULE CORP.?!?!?" Aika screamed a little too loud. As soon as she finished, all the girls relized where Trunks was sitting, and ambushed him in an array of...girliness.  
  
"See...unhh...ya...OWWW! GET OFF!...lATer Ai...geeez, DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR!...ka!" Trunks struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
'Ohh, that HAD to hurt.' thought Aika as she watched Trunks being masecured.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
So? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Do you have suggestions? Should I stop asking questions? (Don't answer that.) Just review please! 


	2. Trunks' house (how orriginal -.-)

"Aika"  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I don't own dbz, blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 2-Trunks' house (how orriginal -.-)  
  
That evening around five-fortyfive, the doorbell rang at Trunks' house. Trunks was so busy waiting, though, the doorbell startled him. When he opened the front door, there stood Aika. She was beutiful. She was wearing overalls, and a sky-blue halter-top that matched her ankle-length hair, and her gold bracelets where the same color as the steaks in it. Her dark blue eyes matched her sandles, and her finger nails were a bright pink. Trunks stood staring a little too long.  
  
"Umm, Trunks? Can I come in now? It's kinda chilly out here."  
  
"Oh, sure, sure, come on in. My room is this way, keep up or you'll get lost."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They walked through various hallways until they got to Trunks' room.  
  
"Well, this is it! Come in and make yourself at home."  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
So, they got started with thier project, and about halfway through, Aika dropped her pen.  
  
"Oops!" Without thinking, though, she grabbed it whith her tail. One of the things Trunks had over looked.  
  
"Uh...I-I can ex-explain, I-I think." Aika stuttered, not knowing how to explain her 'extra appendege.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok people, I've read fan-fics A LOT more corny that this. So don't complain. Oh, and, in all the stuff I've read, all the girls where either found on somone's doorstep, or they fell from the sky, so I decided to be different. Aika's history won't be normal. Just a warning. n_n 


	3. Umm...I can explain?

"Aika"  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter gets a little wierd considering that I hafta make up an orriginal background for Aika. Yes, yes I know. It'd be much easier if I made her fall on somone's doorstep, but thats just boring. So there. And now, without further adue...er... to do? To do, or adue? I don't know, one of them, but you get the point.  
  
"No, Trunks I-I really can explain! I've had this sinse forever! I-" Aika was cut off by Trunks holding his hand in her face.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to explain, I understand." Trunks said. "But let me get my dad first, he'll be able to tell."  
  
"Be able to tell what Trunks? Trunks?" Trunks was already to far away to hear her question.  
  
'Well, now I don't have to hide it. Maybe ms. Coccia, my orfanage instructer, can tell me where it came from, or maybe Trunks' dad already knows. But, the question is, what does he know.' Aika's thoughts were cut off when the door to Trunks' room slammed open, causing her to jump. 'Geez, Trunks' dad sure is short.'  
  
"YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY TRAINING FOR A HUMAN?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?" Vegeta practically deafened Trunks, who was rubbing his ears painfully.  
  
"She's not human dad, shes got a tail." It was then that Vegeta noticed her tail, wiggling around playfully.  
  
"A tail? I thought we where the only one's left?" Vegeta asked, more to himself than anyone else in the room.  
  
"Aparantly we aren't the only Saiyans. Maybe her parent's escaped or somthing."  
  
"No, they didn't escape-" Aika was cut off(how many times is this gonna happen to my poor character?) by the father-son talk that continued.  
  
'This has been going on for five minutes! Why don't they listen to what really happened? And what the hell is a saiyan anyway?!? Why won't they listen!? I've gotta do something about this!' "LOOK! IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS A SAIYAN?! I'M NOT INVISIBLE HERE! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" Aika screamed, her Saiyan half showing up already.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up girl, I'm the prince of all saiyans, so you-" It was Vegeta who was cut off this time.(HAHAHA! REVENGE!)  
  
"If I knew what a saiyan was, I'd respect you a whole lot more, Mr. Briefs. Please pardon my rudeness. I inhereted THAT from my father."  
  
  
  
A/N: Now, the question is, who was her father? O.o Dun-dun-dun!!! 


	4. Discovered Past

Aika  
  
Disclaimer: See first Chapter  
  
Chapter four-Discovered Past.  
  
"Look," Aika started."I'll tell you where I came from, and how I got to Earth. You just have to sit...er...stand quiet whie I talk and no cutting me off. You guys do that too much."  
  
"Uh, sure..." Trunks stated.  
  
"Okay, my fathers name was Yuki Negaisu. He never told me where I came from, but I found out myself, later on. After he died of an unknown cause, I was looking through old family albums. Well I kinda dropped one of them, and there was somthing in the lining of the cover. So I pulled it out and started reading it. It was addressed to my father, but I guess he never found it. The person who wrote it must have known that my father didn't know where he came from because it talked about where he was born. He was born on a planet called Vegeta-sei, and that he was supposed to contact a man named Shinratsu. It gave his address and how to get there-" For about the fourth time in this whole fic, she was cut off.(okay, okay, I promise I won't do this anymore!)  
  
She dropped her hands to her side and made fists with her hands.  
  
"So what did you do?" Asked Trunks, obviously forgetting that he wasn't supposed to interupt.  
  
"I was about to tell you..." Aika said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh yeah, umm...sorry."  
  
"Where was I...?" Aika relaxed again."Oh yeah, I went to Shinratsu's house. I took several trains. The journey took me several days. When I got there, I wasn't so sure what to say. I just told myself, 'hey, you took over three trains to get here, just knock on the door.' So I did. The door opened, there stood a really old guy. 'Hi.' I said. He told me to come in, and to sit down. I did. I told him who my father was, and that he died of unknown causes. He got kind of sad, but only for a moment. I guessed he didn't like to show his emotions that much. He started telling me about my back grounds and where I came from, and that I was born in outer space. Not on planet Vegeta-sei, because it had been blown up. He also said that he and my family had been on a ship, floating around. Until we came to Earth. I was too young to remember. Before we separated, he gave my father a book. A photo album. The one I had found his address in. He then started to tell me that we were part of an ancient race. One that barly existed now. But before he could tell me the name of that race, We heard loud explosions, coming from outside. It turned out that it wasn't explosions we heard, it was a space ship landing. He hurried out side and told me to stay in. I watched from a window. There were three men, They all looked the same, only one had green skin. They started demanding to know where the princess was. I knew that they weren't from Earth, one, they had this enormous space ship, two, one had green skin, and three, they all had silver tails. Shinratsu started saying that he didn't know, and they killed him. Just like that. I couldn't belive what I was seeing. I decided to stay at his house for a while. Until those creepy men left. They did, but they left thier space ship. They would take turns flying into different cities. Probably looking for thier, 'princess.' They finally left ten days later. I decided to go home. I was expecting to see the old dead man, but instead, I just found a burnt pspot of grass. I went home. When I got there, I couldn't find my mother, I started looking everywhere, I went upstairs. I went to my mom's bedroom, and I fount a burnt spot on the floor, much like the one I had recently seen. I called the police and they came. I went with them, and they took me to an orphanage. So now I'm here telling you what I just said and still want to know what a Saiyan is." Aika finished, and out of breath.  
  
"I'll tell you what a Saiyan is, then maybe you'll respect me a lot more brat."Vegeta started.  
  
Aika glanced at Trunks' alarm clock.  
  
"OH MY gOD, IT' NINE THIRTY! I GOTTA GO, MISS COCCIA IS GONNA KILL ME!!! Umm...Trunks, I don't know how to get to the front door."  
  
"Here, I'll take you." Trunks put all her stuff in one hand, and picked her up with the other. They blasted through thye front door, and Trunks took off into the sky. "Okay, now where do you live?" Aika gave him directions and he dropped her off.  
  
"Thank's Trunks!" Aika said, waving at him until she could see him no more through the dark night sky.  
  
A/N: Thamk you, thank you. It took me two hours to write this, and it still isn't long! Oh, well. Please review! 


	5. Why? (really corny, and very stupid.......

"Aika"  
  
Disclaimer...see first chapter....  
  
A/N: Okay, Aika is my character, and ya can't use her unless you ask me...My e-mail is nezumi_chan@mail.com  
  
Kita and Kira are also my characters...You'll find out who they are later...  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
At the orfanage....  
  
"What do you mean I can't live here anymore?!?" Aika screamed, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look Aika, I can't feed and shelter all of you children, and besides, you are fifteen, you can get a job and an apartment."Ms. Coccia said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"What about all the other kids you are kiking out? Kiko and Hiroko are only thirteen! You can't just kick them out! They are too young to be hired by any one!"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly kiking them out, I'm still looking for somone to adopt them."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You can find somewhere to sleep untill you find a place to stay. Now, you have ten minutes to pack your things and leave." Ms. Coccia said sternly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am..."Aika said. 'Now what am I going to do?' Aika packed her things and left.  
  
(Okay, I know, I'm mean, but I need some way to get this story moving. It gets better. I promise!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Aika!" Trunks said, only to be greeted by a sad, stern, asking, begging, pleading glare from her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Aika said, though her voice was cracking.  
  
"You know, you aren't a very good lier, Aika."  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Oh and Trunks? Can I come to your house after school?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I need reviews!!! Oh, and I need a name for a race of people. Aika is half saiyan and half somthing. It's a race of people that are like cats, only not cats, like humans, but more powerful, only phsycic. NEED IDEAS!!! 


	6. Can't think of a title

Aika  
  
disclaimer: see first chapter...  
  
A/N: Well, due to many requests, I will try and make this chapter longer. But how long is a long chapter?...I'll try and make it 1,000-2,000 words...or maybe longer, depends on how long my little bros will let me stay on the computer...And as you guys may or may not have noticed, I've been trying to use Japanese names for all my characters. And from now on, I'm gonna spell Sayain, Saya-jin. Oh yeah, A big thanxs to Shasta for giving me the name for Aika's other half! Thank you thank you thank you Shasta! I could've never thought of somthing like that!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
~~~~~~~~The Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll talk to you later, oh, and Trunks? Can I come to your house after school?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks answered, just as the bell rang for first period. "We'll talk at lunch."  
  
"Okay, we'll talk, oh, and Trunks? Meet me outside in the courtyard for lunch, I wanna be alone." Aika said, as they walked to English class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~english class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trunks," Aika wispered to get his attention,"When is the report thingy due?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"Your projects where due today, but no one is done with them so ya'll (Hey people, I am from Texas, give me a break! Well, I'm not really from Texas, I'm from Louisiana, the state where everyone talks funny and uses the word,'you' at the end of almost every sentence...) may have another day to finish, but that's it!" Miss Shindai said, in an annoyed manner.  
  
Both Trunks and Aika sighed in relife (how do ya spell that?) at the announcement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trunks." Aika said, sitting on a bench eating her sandwich.  
  
"Hey Aika. So what did you want to talk about?" Trunks asked in between bites of his half eaten luch.  
  
"Well," Aika started, Just as a boy with black spiked up hair came and sat down next to Trunks.  
  
"Hiya Trunks! What's happening? Who's she?" The kid asked jesturing toward Aika.  
  
"Hi Goten! This is Aika! Aika, this is my best friend Goten!"  
  
"Hi Goten." Aika said.  
  
"Hi! Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before..."  
  
"Yeah, I am new here. You two are the only ones who have talked to me since I got here."  
  
"Well Aika, it could have somthing to do with your tail." Trunks stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"She has a tail Trunks?!?" Goten almost screamed. This caused several people to look over at them.  
  
"Uhh, Goten, you don't HAVE to tell the whole school ya know...most people haven't noticed that I have it yet..."  
  
"Oh, sorry...wait! You have a tail?!? You're a Saya-jin?!? Trunks, She's a Saya-jin!?? And you didn't tell me?!?" Goten exploded.  
  
"Uh,...I'm just gonna...go now..." Aika said, trying to look inconspicuous while running to the restroom away from all of the students that were now staring at her.  
  
"No, Aika wait! Awww look what you did Goten! Now I have to go find her!"  
  
"Ooops..." Goten said, as he finished Trunks' lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Aika, What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have a place to live anymore Trunks. I was going to ask if I could stay at your house for a wile. Just until I get Situated. Then I can move out when I get an apartment or something. I just couldn't tell you in front of...uh what's his name? Goten, yeah Goten that's it.  
  
I just couldn't."  
  
"Oh, well of corse. I'm sure my mom won't mind. What exactly happened though?"  
  
"Well, as far as I can figure, my orfanage instructer couldn't feed and take care of all of us. So every one that was older than thirteen got kicked out. She just said I had to find a job. But I have to go to school too! I couldn't just quit my education and work. If I wanted a good job, I'd have to stay in school. And you where the only person I knew and trusted to let me stay for a while."  
  
"Sure, let's go to my house now. Hold on tight. I'm gonna fly us there."  
  
"Exuse me? You can fly?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, I'm not letting go!"  
  
'So this is what it's like to fly. It's just like a dream!' Aika thought. They landed soon after. When they got to Capsule Corp. Trunks told Aika to stay in the living room, while Trunks asked his mom. Aika was just standing there, looking at what she supposed was going to be her new home for a while. It was just about five o' clock and the sun was coming through a window almost in Aika's face. That's when Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Briefs!"(I don't know how to say good afternoon in Japanese. *wince*)  
  
Aika said. The only reply she got from him was a grunt. That's when he looked at her eyes. They where in the sunlight just right. They shimered gold for just a second. Vegeta just blinked once. 'I could've sworn her eyes turned gold. Almost like a cat's.' He thought. She shifted nervously when the light did it again. Her eyes were gold, exactly like a cat's, with the slits and everything.  
  
That's about the time Vegeta got freaked out.  
  
"I'm gonna have Bulma do a blood test on you. You must be somthing other that Saya-jin."  
  
"Blood test?" Aika asked nervously, shifting even more.  
  
"What? Afraid of a little needle?" Vegeta asked teasingly.  
  
"Um...no..." Aika said, obviously lying.  
  
"Sure..." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Bulma aggreed to letting Aika stay, she took Aika to the lab place thingy...(I don't know what its called so i'll just say its the infermery.) and told Aika to have a seat on the cold iron table.Trunks and Vegeta followed because he and Trunks knew that Bulma would need help taking a sample of Aika's blood. Bulma took out a needle, much to Aika's dislike.  
  
"Umm...what are you going to do with that...?" Aika asked hesitently.  
  
"Stop being a wuss and just sit quiet!" Vegeta(yelled or scollded or what?)bellowed.(I dunno...)  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta! You are just going to scare her more!" (guess who's talking...)  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to take a sample." Bulma said.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."(guess who.)  
  
Trunks went behind Aika without her noticing and held her in a position to where she couldn't move. Bulma started to rub alchohol on the spot where she was gonna inject the needle.  
  
When she finished doing that, she was about to inject the needle when Aika shrieked an scared the heck out of Bulma.  
  
"HOLY **** (censored) NO!!! DON'T COME CLOSER!!! please?" Trunks put one of his free hands over her eyes. "WHAT THE **** (censored)?!?  
  
"All done!" Said Bulma.  
  
"You mean that was it?"  
  
"What did you think she was going to do? Kill you?" Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you would've done the exact same thing."  
  
"No I wouldn't! I am the Prince of all Saya-jins and would not be scared of a needle woman!!!"  
  
"I have a name Vegeta."  
  
"Sure...woman."  
  
"You are sleeping on the couch tonight mister!" All you heard from Vegeta was a mumble and a 'hmph!'  
  
"Okay, I'm going to run it into the computer and see what you are made of." Bulma put a drop of blood on the thing and it went in. After about five seconds, an annalisis popped up on the screen. "So, you are half Saya-jin, and half Visaria-jin."  
  
"What is a Visaria-jin?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A Visaria-jin is a being of the planet Visan. They usually have silver tails and brown hair. They turn into giant cat-like beings when they look at a half-moon. They are identified by thier eyes. When in the sun, at a certain angle, appear to have gold, cat-like eyes. There is a rumar that when thay have gathered enough anger, can turn into Super Visaria-jins. In this stage, their hair turns a bright silver and their eyes turn into gold, cat like eyes.(Sounds to me, theese people are just take-offs from cats!) They also get claws, fangs and a cat-like nose when in this transformation." Bulma finished.  
  
"Wow! I'm special!" Aika exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we had better get-" Bulma was cut off.  
  
"Whats a Saya-jin?" Aika asked.  
  
So, since the author didn't feel like writing about what a Saya-jni was, They told Aika and she knew. "Hey Trunks, we need to finish that project." Aika said, as they walked upstairs.  
  
So this chapter ends with Aika and Trunks trying to stay awake and finish teir project at eleven thirty at night. Yes, there is a lesson to all this, PROCRASTINATION NEVER PAYS OFF!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey people! I tried to make it longer so ya'll wouldn't get bored with my fanfic and stop reading it. Unlike most authors, I know what the ending to my story will be like, It just takes me a long time to write it all down. So just stick with me and I'll finish! I just need encouragement from all of the reviews(hint hint) that ya'll give me. 


	7. Short and Sweet

Aika  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter...  
  
A/N: Okay, I'd like to apologize for all the typos in the last chapter...I wrote it in the morning...I was still half asleep...my cousin is helping me w/this chappie! Yea!!!!! *waves hands and penguins start singing* La la la la la la la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: I can't think of a chap. title....so there....  
  
~~~~~~~~~day after the last chapter in the morning before school~~~~~~~~ "How long untill we reach the princess, Eucise?"  
  
"Five months sir. We have readings comming from a planet called Earth. It is a very weak planet sir, it will be very easy to destroy once we have princess Millenia."  
  
"Good work Eurcise. Set a course for this, Earth."  
  
"Yes sir." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bye Bulma! I'm not eating breakfast here today, I'm going to Wendy's!"  
  
"Okay, Do you want a lunch?"  
  
"Umm...sure!" Aika grabbed her lunch from Bulma's hand and started to run out the door.  
  
"Aren't you gonna wait for me?" Trunks asked in a pouty voice.  
  
"No. You can come if you want, but I'm not waiting."  
  
"You're mean...okay I'm comming." Trunks picked up his lunch and went out the door behind her. "Let's hurry, I want to get there, eat, and be back in time for school."  
  
"Okay, hold on tight!" Trunks walked up behind her and grabbed her waist.  
  
"No Trunks! Put me down!" It was too late, for they where already flying. "Okay nevermind." Aika closed her eyes and snuggled up close. (A/N: awwwwww...)  
  
"Here we are . I hoped you enjoyed the ride!" Aika rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what do you want to get?" Trunks asked Aika. "I dunno but look what I see!" Aika pointed to a help wanted sign.  
  
"I don't want anything anymore. Lets see if I qualify for that job!"  
  
"Why would you want to get a job? You can stay at the Capsule Corp. It's not like we don't have the money." Trunks implied with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.  
  
"No, I can't stay with you forever. I have to get a job. It'll build character. Besides, I might have fun! I'm going to talk to the manager. You eat, I'll be back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aika walked out of the back of the fast-food restaurant with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You got a job I presume?"  
  
"Yup! I am sooooo happy! Did you eat?"  
  
"Yeah. Wendy's dosn't like Saiya-jins very much. They don't have any more food either." They started walking towards the High school.  
  
"If you eat to much...you'll die..."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"I know, I just felt like saying that."  
  
"You are wierd, Aika."  
  
"Thank you! At least somone noticed."  
  
"Hey, I have a question. What were your parents like?" Aika bowed her head and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell you, but I could show you. I have some old ideo tapes of all my birthdays...up until I was twelve. I'll show you after school...okay?"  
  
"Okay...I guess." Aika looked up at him.  
  
"Your hair is not as purple as every one says it is. They call you the purple haired wonder," Aika brought a hand up to his hair, inspecting it. "It's more like a lavender color."  
  
"What's with the sudden intrest with my, 'lavender' hair? Yours is blue and gold."  
  
"At least mine isn't 'purple'."  
  
"I thought you said it was lavender."  
  
"I did, but now it's purple."  
  
"Why is it purple?"  
  
"Because we are under a tree in the shade. It's darker now."  
  
"Right..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: awwwww....short and sweet. how was that? i couldn't find the perfect ending... 


	8. robber guys at a leasing office???

"Aika"  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter...I don't feel like writing this thingy anymore....  
  
A/N: Okay, I re-did this chap....I cut out the boring stuff....so....here's a little summary...I skiped up a few years...Aika is now 18 and she got a job at Wendy's, and...she decided to move outa the C.c....and...yea...  
  
"I like this one Bra." Aika stated to her new best friend. Looking for an apartment with Goten, Trunks and his sister Bra took a lot longer then they had expected.  
  
"I'm hungry people! I need food!"  
  
"You always need food, Goten. Besides, we ate not even three hours ago." Bra said, slightly irritated being a little hungry herself.  
  
"We can eat right after I sign the lease to this place."  
  
"I still don't see why you'd want to move out of the C.c..My mom dosn't mind, she likes the idea of me having someone responsible to look up to!" Bra tried unsucessfully to get her best friend/sister to stay at C.c.  
  
"What about me Bra?"  
  
"I can't look up to you Trunks, You aren't very good at anything besides brushing your hair and fighting."  
  
Goten leaned over and wispered somthing into Bra's ear.  
  
"Oh yeah, and attracting every girl within a one-hundred mile radius."  
  
"Goten, since when did you take sides with my sister?"  
  
"Since she missed somthing that you were good at, I'm back on your side now."  
  
They waited for fifteen more minutes for Aika to get out of the office. As soon as she came out,(A/N: you're gonna love this part!) two (A/N: I mean it! you're really gonna love it!) guys (A/N: don't doubt my judgement!) came (A/N: You're real-*cut off by somone hitting in the head with a remote controll...okay! I'll stop....I'll start over now...) Five guys dressed in black busted through the windows with shotguns. Stick-up guy #4 grabbed a blonde teenaged girl as a hostage. He then pointed the gun to her head and yelled, "This is a stick-up!! Nobody move or else the girl gets it!!!  
  
"Gets what?" Goten asked stupidly. (a/n: poor Goten...so unaware of whats happening in front of him...)  
  
"Gets a bullet through her head!!!!" -#4  
  
"But wont that hurt her?"  
  
"It's supposed to!!!"-#4  
  
"But that's not very nice."  
  
"Just-arg! SHUT UP!!! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW!!!! OR ELSE I'M GONNA SCATTER HER BRAINS ALL OVER THIS WALL!!!!!"-#4  
  
"But didn't you just say you were gonna put a bullet through her head?" Stick up guy #4 started breathing really loud. He was reeeeeeally mad. He lifted the gun off the girl's head, threw her against a wall, and shot the gun at Goten. Instead of killing him as it was intended to do, it bounced right off and flew into the wall.  
  
"MY LIFE SUCKS!!!! I CAN'T EVEN BRAKE INTO A BANK RIGHT!!!!"-#4  
  
"Uh, dude," Aika started, "The bank is over there..."  
  
"WE KNOW THAT!!! NOW SHUT UP AND GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!!!!" Stick-up guy #1 yelled.  
  
"No, you didn't, that delusional being," She pointed to the guy who had tried to shoot Goten, and was now being comforted by the blonde he had jut threatened to kill, "he said you guys were trying to rob a bank....and I KNOW this isn't a bank."  
  
"Arg! JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!!!  
  
"Okay..." Bra said. (a/n: WHAT?!?!? BRA GIVING UP HER MONEY?!?!?) She took out over seventeen credit cards(A/N: or whatever they use in Japan) and started throwing them at the stick-up guys like darts, pinning their clothes, along with them, to the walls of the lobby. The poor(A/N: no pun intended) robber guys were knocked unconcious from shock.  
  
"Well," Trunks started.  
  
"That was interesting." Aika finished for him. A long silence followed.  
  
"Hey," Bra asked the blonde, "are you okay? It looked like that guy slammed you into the wall pretty hard."  
  
"Yea, I'm okay, just a little freaked out. I'm not hurt though. I'd take a whole lot more to hurt me. By the way, my name's Marron. What's yours?"  
  
"Marron? Little nose-less Marron?"  
  
"Yea...so...what's your point?"  
  
"Wow, it's been along time. How's your parents?"  
  
"They're fine, who's your friend Trunks?"  
  
"Oh. this is Aika. She's been staying at Capsule Corp. for a wile now."  
  
"Nice to meetcha Aika!"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I'm still hungry." Goten stated, breaking the quietness of the scene. (That was pointless, and stupid....robber guys sticking-up a leasing office....stupid guys...)  
  
As the five teens walked out of the building, they were transported, in a flash of light, to another dimension...but they didn't know that yet, they were knocked unconsious from the fall off of a mountain top that they were merceleslly(sp?) thrown upon by the swirling vortex of light type stuff.  
  
~`~¤Five and a half minutes later¤~`~ "Where are we? And, why do I feel so heavy?" Aika asked her, waking up friends.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we got transposted to a different dimension's planet or somthing." Bra stated scientificly, looking around.  
  
  
  
A/N: Soooo...how is it? Sorry I haven't been updating this. As you can tell, I started another fic....now for some advertizements....  
  
Anime Detectives by Kumori Chan http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=875999 summary: Me (Nezumi) Kumori (one of my best friends) Yuki (My other best friend) are transported to the DBZ dimension by Cute Buu (Kumori's stuffed penguin dressed in a Buu costume...she really has it. It's in her room....) on a secret mission to save the Dbz dimension from the evil that has been bestowed on the Z fighters! Can they (we) save the dimension in time??? And what is with the Gnomes???? And why am I beating my head on the table?? Read to find out!!!  
  
Piccolo's Heart... THE PLAY http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=794742&chapter1 by ZelandPiccoloFreak summary: A girl named Kim makes a wish to not be lonely and to have power like Piccolo....dun dun dun....quite funny actually. Definantly worth reading.  
  
Vegeta's Ghost of the Past http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=846598 by Kumori Chan Really good fanfic. This is a must read! It's about an outlaw who is running from a bunch of bounty hunters, and ends up seeking shelter on Earth! Reall good!  
  
Sissy Ray by Kumori Chan http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=855696 What happens when Majin Buu turns the Z fighters into gay freaks? Well....You gotta read.... This was a dream that my friend, Kumori Chan, had. It's really funny.  
  
OS Cosmic Crisis by Nekochan http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=747242 GREAT EXCELLENT WONDERFUL STUPENDOUS EXTRORDINARY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A MUST READ!!!!!!! Nekochan really is an awsome author! All of her stories rock!!!! This fic is about a teenage girl named Natalie, who ends up loosing her mother to a car crash, and meets Trunks, who-...just read the thing. I'm not great at summary's....so if you think it'll be boring, think agan. It's alot better than what I could write, so if ya like my fics, you'll love hers!!!  
  
OS Cosmic Crisis 2: Return of Orion by Nekochan http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=747514 Once again, Nekochan has totally written an awsome story. The one is a continuing of OS Cosmic Crisis. AH!!!! ORION ISN'T DEAD?????? I can't summarize this 'cause it's too good!!!! JUST READ IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
OS Cosmic Crisis 3:A New Enemy by Nekochan http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=747957 Continuing of OS Cosmic Crisis 2: READ!!!!!!!! I THINK THIS IS THE BEST ONE OF ALL!!!!!!!!! (just my opinion....) READ&REVIEW ALL HER WORK!!!!!!!!! she wrote all of this stuff, and no one has reviewed....well, some people have, but i think she deserves at least one hundred for all of her work!!! :)  
  
Happy reviewing/Reading! 


End file.
